De l'autre côté
by WaNey
Summary: Des questions existentielles. Des jeunes gens en colère. Passer près de la mort a été un électrochoc pour Bella Swan, assez pour devenir associable et renfermée sur elle même. Edward Cullen, quant à lui, ne se permet pas de perdre le contrôle de peur d'être de nouveau blessé. L'une aime tout planifier et l'autre aime avoir le contrôle toutefois l'un deux devra bien lâcher prise.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer. Toutefois, je n'en reste pas moins l'auteur de cette histoire.

(Les OS étaient en réécritures comme cette, pour celles qui les avaient déjà lues, certaines choses ont changées et d'autres non)

Voici la nouvelle version de ma chronique "De l'autre côté"

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

D'une certaine façon j'avais peur d'être confrontée à cette vie que je m'étais efforcée de détruire. Être confronter à tous ce que j'avais voulus éviter, à tous ce que j'avais gâchés et être confronter à tout ce bordel. C'est pourquoi, je me noyais dans la littérature, avide de m'évader de tout ce gâchis que j'avais créé et dont j'essayais de m'échapper aujourd'hui. J'évitais aussi soigneusement les gens comme ils m'évitaient aussi soigneusement. Je suppose que c'était la raison pour laquelle je ne comptais pas beaucoup d'amis auprès de moi, en tout cas que j'en comptais moins qu'auparavant. Je soupirais d'énervement, pourquoi étais-je si tendu et puis merde combien de fois étais-je venu ici déjà ?

« - Bella ? »

Inconsciemment je souris. Sa voix était si douce. Une source de chaleur, d'évasion et de réconfort. Mon irritation disparut aussi rapidement que le sourire m'étais venus. Je le suivais jusqu'à son bureau et m'installais sur le canapé, en face du fauteuil, comme à mon habitude. Je ramenais mes jambes contre moi. Mon psychologue s'installa en face de moi et ouvrit son calepin. Il me posa les questions habituelles et je répondais toute ouïe à notre petite à routine. Toutefois il redevint plus sérieux de questions en questions. Son professionnalisme était de retour.

« - De quoi à as-tu peur, Bella ? me demanda le Dr. Gerandy, intrigué.

Je tremblais un peu. J'avais toujours ces frissons désagréables qui vous transperçaient la peau lorsqu'il me posait les mauvaises questions. Du moins, celles auxquelles je ne voulais jamais répondre. Cependant je décidais de ne pas m'esquiver, après tout c'était mon médecin, et par-dessus tout mon psychologue tenu au secret médicale. Je déglutis et lui répondis finalement.

- Ce sentiment d'insouciance, d'allégresse qui nous permet de croire que la vie est éternelle, que nous somme éternelles et que chacun de nos actes, de nos gestes devraient être accomplis sans regrets, sans limites ni réserves.

- As-tu peur de mourir, Bella ? »

Je fis de non de la tête, absolument honnête avec lui comme avec ma conscience.

« - Je n'ai pas peur de mourir... J'ai peur de ce qu'il y après !

- Après être passé à un cheveux de la mort, certains de mes patients ont tendance à se poser certaines questions existentielles alors même qu'ils n'en avaient pas conscience avant aujourd'hui ! Je pense que tu es sur la bonne voie, Bella, il faut juste que tu réfléchisses moins et que tu fasses confiance à ton destin, tout te paraîtra évident par la suite, tu es quelqu'un douée de raison, est ce que tu peux faire ça ? »

[..]


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : « J'aimais la simplicité car je transpirais la simplicité et la banalité. Ça me collait bien à la peau. »**

« - Sans charrier Jasper, quelle merde t'essaies de me faire avaler encore ? Demandais-je à mon meilleur ami

- Je t'assure c'était comme si nous nous savions que nous allions finir ensemble, que c'était elle – [...]

- Comme un coup de foudre tu veux dire ? Le coupais-je, assez sarcastique

- Te fous pas ma de gueule, j'ai l'impression d'être un putain de cinglé !

- Je ne serais pas celle qui dira le contraire, Jazz ! Tu racontes des conneries, je veux dire que tu la connais à peine !

- Techniquement nous nous connaissons depuis un an ! répliqua-t-il »

Je pris avec précaution le bol de céréales en face de moi en grognant, tout en coinçant mon téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille gauche. J'avais cet étrange pouvoir de casser tout ce que j'osais touchée, tout ce je tenais entre les mains. C'était devenu tellement peu anodin pour ma famille qu'on ne me laissait plus toucher autre choses que mes propres affaires.

Jasper, qui était mon meilleur ami depuis le lycée, venait tout juste de rencontrer la fille de ses rêves, une certaine Alice Cullen et cela faisait bientôt deux jours qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble. En réalité, l'histoire était bien plus tordue. Il y a tout juste un an, Jasper l'avait abordé sur un forum étudiant concernant la suppression de certaines filières et certains cursus des études supérieurs. Et depuis, il ne jurait que par Alice Cullen. Il m'avait envoyé une photo d'elle. Une jolie brune, pétillante, adorable à souhait et extravagante selon Jasper. Tout ce qu'il aimait en somme. Le seul problème était qu'elle habitait l'Alaska jusqu'à hier. Son père venait d'être muté ici à Phœnix du fait de son boulot, un chirurgien à ce qui parait. Ce qui avait ce faisant laissé la possibilité à Jasper et Alice de se voir quand ils avaient décidés de faire l'état des lieux de leur nouveau nid familiale. Jasper en était dingue, elle l'était sûrement aussi mais pouvait-on vraiment s'engager aussi facilement ?

« - Comprend moi ! Je veux dire ça fait un an que je l'attends !

- Mon côté romantique désespère de connaître une situation telle que la tienne, trouver l'amour de cette manière après avoir passé tant de temps à se parler mais mon côté cynique Jazz – […]

- Je t'en prie, arrête ton cinéma ! Juste sois sympa avec elle et ne sois une garce ! me supplia-t-il. Tu peux être sympa quand tu le veux alors fait un effort quand je te la présenterai !

- Jenecomptaisnepasl'etrejeveuxdirejeleseraisvolontiergratuitement !

- Bella ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est écœurant ! »

Je terminais ma bouchée en rigolant. Je n'étais jamais méchante gratuitement. J'étais peut être dépressive, masochiste, agressive ou encore cynique mais pas méchante sans raison. J'étais juste Isabella Swan, étudiante en troisième année de lettre. Le petit bout de femme frêle aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux noisette qu'on confondait souvent avec les premières années. Si je l'étais, c'est car elle m'avait cherché ou quelque chose comme ça, point barre.

« - Tu me connais, je serais juste putain cool comme à mon habitude ! Soupirais-je

- Cool ? Bella plus personne ne dis cool ! Ris mon ami

- Tu ne dis plus cool, Jazz ! Et puis merde, j'ai juste hâte de la rencontrer !

- Je sais ! D'ailleurs ses frères sont cool aussi ! Et Rosalie s'entend déjà très bien avec Alice comme avec les deux autres. Surtout avec Emmett, je dois dire. Peut-être que – […]

- Jasper ? Si je pouvais je te giflerai à travers le combiné avec mes chaussons ? Je sais à quoi tu penses Jasper Hale et au grand jamais, je dis bien au grand jamais, je ne me laisserai embobiné par tes magouilles. On est pas sur meetic, tu ne peux juste pas, tenter de me caser avec un type que je ne connais pas juste parce que Rose a déjà choisis lequel des deux serait susceptible de lui plaire.

- Pourquoi ce ton faussement dramatique ? Me coupa-t-il

- Au revoir, Jasper Hale ! A Jamais j'espère !

- Bien sûr, je t'aime aussi et on se voit demain ! »

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et me posais directement sur mon lit, mon téléphone à présent sous mon coussin. Je déposais un livre sur mes genoux, impatiente de finir ce dernier bouquin que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque à côté de chez moi. Phœnix avait ses bons côtés, habité près du centre-ville avec tout à porter de main mais tellement bruyant malheureusement. Je déposais le bol de céréales vide sur la table de nuit près de mon lit et m'allongeais finalement sur le dos. Avoir un lit deux places aussi avait ses bons côté, je suppose.

« - Bella chérie, je sors ! »

Ma mère Renée venait de débarquer dans ma chambre sans avoir toqué. Pourquoi changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes ? Je hochais la tête et lui demandais de ne pas faire de bêtises en mon absence. J'avais toujours eus une relation tendue avec ma mère jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je m'énervais pour un rien, je criais pour un rien et je débâtais pour un rien, simplement pour avoir la satisfaction de montrer que j'avais raison ou d'avoir le dernier mot. J'étais arrivé au stade ou je ne pouvais plus l'encadrer elle et son excentricité, j'en étais même arrivés à la détester. Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait pour, malgré sa sévérité et sa dureté tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était me protéger, mais à sa manière.

Je ne l'avais compris que très récemment malheureusement et je le regrettais amèrement, j'en étais venu au point aujourd'hui où j'avais peur de la perdre, que mes mots la blessent, ou pire qu'elle ne connaisse jamais ses petits-enfants, ses arrières petits-enfants à cause de tous les soucis que je lui causais. Je veux dire, la vie était imprévisible. Elle pouvait me quitter la seconde suivante, cette nuit ou lendemain après que je sois parties en cour, dans un mois ou trois piges. J'étais en plus paranoïaque sur les bords.

Je fermais rageusement mon livre, me traitant d'idiote.

« - C'est quoi mon putain de problème ? Rageais-je »

Je me levais et fis les cents pas dans ma chambre. Elle était parti je ne sais où, pour je ne sais quoi concernant la foutue assistante sociale. Nous étions fauchés, elle était fauchée et elle ne travaillait pas. Pourtant elle se débrouillait toujours pour ramener quelque chose, remplir le frigo ou me faire plaisir et faire plaisir aux gens. Elle avait ce besoin inutile d'être généreuse, de donner sans compter et de ne rien exiger échange. Alors qu'elle était celle à qui on devait donner.

De là, j'eus une misérable pensée pour mon père qui vivait loin de moi et que je ne voyais pratiquement plus, si ce n'était pendant les vacances d'été quand ma mère avait l'argent nécessaire pour un billet d'avion ou un mois durant l'année quand il avait l'argent nécessaire. Il était aussi fauché que ma mère et moi. Ils étaient divorcés et autant que je me souvienne, ils n'avaient jamais entretenue une relation typique de couple mariée. Toujours dans des rapports de conflictualités dont ils ne cessaient pas de me mêler. Ça en devenait ridicule. Dépressive. Je m'affalais sur mon lit, peu désireuse de continuer à me torturer ainsi mentalement.

On était dimanche, j'aurai du sortir, appeler des amis pour organiser quelque chose ou un truc du genre. Mais de un, j'aimais la solitude, mes livres et mes perpétuelles habitudes et de deux, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très prolixe comme ma mère. Je tolérais juste ce grand blond posé et calme qu'était Jasper Hale. Ensuite, cette beauté blonde surprotectrice qu'était Rosalie Hale et accessoirement la grande sœur de Jasper et enfin, cette gentille brune, frêle et timide d'Angela Weber.

« - Merci, Papa ! » soufflais je

Je me rappelais ensuite du jour où un gars plus vieux de mon ancien lycée m'avait balancé à la figure que j'étais une pauvre fille esseulée. J'avais cherché la définition sur Google, très désireuse de savoir si nous avions vraiment la même définition du mot en question. Ok je me sentais parfois mise à l'écart, à l'abandon mais la réalité était que j'aimais ce vide autour de moi. Je pris mon coussin contre ma poitrine et fermais les yeux, pensant au lendemain et me vidant par la même occasion la tête des choses auxquelles je ne devais pas penser, pour le bien de mon esprit détraqué.

Demain serait une longue journée de cour. Non pas que je n'aimais pas ce que je faisais, mes cours de lettres à la fac étaient vraiment intéressant. On parlait des sciences du langage en ce moment. Mais c'était tellement paradoxal face à ce besoin de solitude qu'exigeait ma personne. J'aimais échanger avec les gens autour de moi. Même si dans le fond, j'étais une littéraire dans l'âme qui aimait se cacher derrière des livres, derrière son ordinateur portable à taper des semblants d'essais. J'aurais été hypocrite si je n'avouais que je n'avais pas rêvé d'être écrivain un jour.

Je me positionnais sur mon flanc droit et passait la couverture au-dessus de ma tête en abandonnant mon coussin derrière moi. Il était quinze heures quelque chose et j'étais déjà épuisée. Ce qui me semblait être quelques secondes fut en réalité une nuit et mon réveilla sonna.

Fais chier ! Je me levais et regardais mon téléphone portable. Nous étions bien lundi. Je me levais et m'activai pour arriver à la douche sans trébucher. J'étais cinglée, maladroite et en plus incapable d'utiliser correctement ce qui allait parfaitement bien chez moi, soit mes jambes. Je n'étais vraiment pas normale. J'avais mon petit rituel chaque matin : douche, habillage et petit déjeuné avec un bouquin.

(…)

« - Bella pose ce livre et mange ! »

Je déposais mon livre à contre cœur, la mine boudeuse.

« - Ne fais pas cette tête ! Et puis ta tenue ne sera pas aussi classe si tu tires une tronche pareille !

Je portais un jean simple avec un pull bleu à manche longues assez léger qui retraçait parfaitement tout mon buste. J'aimais la simplicité car je transpirais la simplicité et la banalité. Ça me collait bien à la peau. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, comme toujours en sommes et je détestais ne pas sentir le vent sur ma nuque quand il y en avait.

- Maman ou est-ce que tu pêches ces idées ridicules ? Je veux dire, est ce que tu t'entends ? Me moquais-je »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'éviter le torchon qu'elle me lança et qui atterrit en pleine figure. Elle semblait de bonne humeur, ses traits n'étaient pas tirés par l'angoisse de recevoir un appel de la banque pour lui annoncer que le dernier prélèvement avait été refusé. Elle semblait presque soulagée. De plus, elle ne m'avait pas parlé de son entrevue avec l'assistance sociale, je supposais donc que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. _Impossible. Je m'inquiétais toujours !_

« - Alors comment se passe tes séances avec le Dr. Gerandy ? Me demanda-t-elle, en feignant l'indifférence »

Je haussais les épaules, peu désireuse d'en parler de si bon matin et puis merde, j'étais de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Contraire à l'accoutumé

« - Je vois, j'attendrais que tu m'en parles alors.

- Et je t'en suis grande reconnaissante, femme !

- Lève-toi et bouge en cour, fille ingrate ! »

Je me levais et ris contre sa joue quand je l'embrassais. Je lui laissais le soin de débarrasser mon bol de céréales. Je déposais sur mon nez fin mes lunettes de soleil et attrapais mon sac près du vestibule. J'allais prendre ma voiture aujourd'hui, je n'étais définitivement pas motivé pour marcher. Je pris avec moi mon coupé, que j'avais acheté après deux ans d'économies et de dur labeur. J'arrivais en trombe devant la fac, je n'étais pas encore sortis de la voiture que je dégainais mon téléphone portable pour savoir où est ce que Jasper se cachait.

« - Serais tu en train de sécher nos cours d'amphi pour aider ta belle à déménager, mon preux Jasper !

- Et si tu commençais par me dire bonjour ?

- Conneries ! Où est-ce que t'es ?

- Secrétariat ! Je n'assisterais pas à l'amphi, j'attends qu'Alice et ses frères récupèrent leurs emplois du temps pour pouvoir leur faire visiter le campus. Me répondit-il

- Dis donc, à peine ensemble qu'elle te tient déjà en laisse ! J'aime cette Alice !

- Arrête d'être si foutrement conne ! dit-il à travers le combiné en riant

- Pourtant c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Répliquais-je au tac au tac

- Ouais même si t'a changé … tu sais depuis l'accident et tout ce bordel ! murmura-t-il

- Tu ne - […] Laisses tomber, je dois te laisser l'amphi commence ! »

Je rangeais rageusement mon téléphone dans mon sac et me dirigeais pour de bon vers l'amphi. Je savais pertinemment que j'avais changé. Merde, j'étais pleinement consciente de ce que je faisais quand même.

Putain, pourquoi je me sentais si foutrement nerveuse. Ah oui, je me rappelais. J'avais failli y passer l'année dernière car j'avais été impulsive. Parfois je me demandai si je n'avais pas été autant attaché à mes proches, est-ce que j'aurais été aussi courageuse ce jour-là. Je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir, c'est sûr, je ne me serais accrochée à la vie !

J'espérais secrètement qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, je faisais les bons choix et que j'adoptais le meilleur des comportements. Que je planifiais tout comme il le faut et que je le faisais et l'exécutais avec soin. J'avais le pressentiment que j'étais sur le bon chemin alors pourquoi je continuais à ressasser le passé ?

« - Assez, assez. S'écria Frotz, dans l'amphithéâtre. Installez-vous, jeunes gens et prenez place une bonne fois pour toute, vous ressemblez à des lycéens en vous chamaillant ainsi ! »

Je déposais mes affaires au milieu de la pièce et je dégainais aussitôt mon bloc note.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Quand Edward rencontre Bella**

« - Ainsi la littérature se définit comme une succession de chef d'œuvre et dont l'humanité en a fait une preuve historique ! Combien de fois le peuple a vu ses histoires retracés sur du papier, combien de fois les scientifique ont pu faire de nouvelles découvertes grâce aux lettres … »

Bien que je fusse intéressé au départ, le cour m'était complètement hors de portée depuis mon altercation avec Jasper. S'il était un bon meilleur ami, il était souvent agaçant la plupart car il faisait et il disait ce que les gens détestaient par dessous tout en générale. En y repensant, depuis ce jour-là, tout ce que tout le monde voulait, c'était sauver la petite Bella d'une probable dépression. Mais comment leur dire que je préférais ne vouloir l'aide de personne pour pouvoir remonter la pente. Je m'étais mise dans cette sale situation seule alors j'avais décidé d'en sortir seule. C'était légitime, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que Renée et Jasper s'était vu en cachette pour pouvoir en parler dans mon dos. Dans un parfait timing, ces deux-là avaient remis sur la table cette histoire sordide.

Après les dernières trente minutes de son monologue, le professeur disposa enfin. Je rangeais mes affaires rapidement et quittais le dernier amphi de la matinée sans demander mon reste. Je n'avais pas pu correctement suivre le cour de civilisation anglaise qui avait suivis non plus et comme les cours suivants d'ailleurs. J'étais épuisé comme à mon habitude et comme d'habitude ce n'était pas seulement physique, c'était mentale. J'en arrivais à être essoufflé parfois, comme si j'avais couru un marathon. Je replaçais mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez et sortis une cigarette de mon sac pendant que je traversais le campus. Je ne voulais décidément pas croiser Jasper et sa clique. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante maintenant et tout ce que je voulais à cet instant était de profiter du soleil et d'un livre. J'allais être désagréable de toute façon. J'allumais ma clope et pris le soin de prendre mon téléphone et mes écouteurs que j'enfilais avant de jeter mon sac sur le siège passager de ma voiture. Je détestais l'odeur de la cigarette sur mes vêtements et sur mes mains, mais j'avais trouvé que ce moyen pour déstresser alors j'en profitais. Je faisais face à ma voiture quand on me retira un écouteur. C'était une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« - Merde de merde de merde! Soufflais-je »

Je n'avais jamais eus la chance d'avoir de bon timing, je tombais toujours sur les mauvaises personnes aux mauvais moments. _On appelle ça le karma, Bella ! _Je me tournais nonchalamment vers lui. Vers eux. Et me sentis tout à coup horrible. Ils s'accordaient si bien ensemble, comme s'ils sortaient du même magazine de mode. Jasper tenait la main de ce qui me semblait être Alice. Elle était assez petite mais semblait tellement forte à la fois. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs jais, des yeux qui me semblaient être vert ou bleu au premier abord et elle était juste adorable, j'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras. A droite d'Alice, un mec assez musclé, voire très musclé souriait. Il était grand, il ressemblait tellement à Alice mais ce qui me frappa le plus c'était la joie de vivre qui suait de tout son être. Il frappa l'épaule du gars à côté de lui, que je supposais être son frère, toujours en riant et lui dit quelque chose. Celui-ci grimaça en se frottant l'épaule et tourna la tête vers moi. Contrairement aux deux autres, je ne fus pas simplement fasciné par sa beauté ou son sourire mais plutôt par la détresse que me lançait son regard. Il semblait ailleurs bien qu'il là fut avec nous. Mais c'était foutrement ridicule. Gêné que je l'analyse ainsi il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et redescendit vers sa nuque qu'il commença à masser. Et quelle chevelure. Quelles mains. Il était étrangement beau, tout pour plaire et bien que je ne le connaisse pas, je le haïssais déjà. Il semblait avoir tout pour lui mais son regard contrasté avec tout le reste, son regard le rendait considérablement tendu et anxieux. Inconsciemment je me reculais, dos à la portière passager, je retirais mes lunettes.

« - Jasper, le saluai- je, faussement joyeuse

- Bella, je te présente Alice, Emmett et Edward.

- Jolies prénoms, répondis-je sarcastique en les saluant à mon tour. Pour des jeunes gens des décennies précédentes ! Marmonnais-je»

Aucun d'eux ne sembla m'avoir entendu_. D'où ils les sortaient, d'un grimoire ?_ Je veux dire, ils étaient jeunes, à la mode et suivait leur temps. Je ne pus m'empêcher une fois de plus de m'émerveiller devant leur beauté et leur prestance. _Merde, ils étaient classe ces gosses !_

« - Jasper m'a tellement parlé de toi, Bella ! Je suis sûr que nous serons de grandes amies !

- Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, Alice ! Répondis-je, mal à l'aise »

J'étais sûr d'une chose à présent : sa copine était fêlée. Adorable mais fêlée.

« - Alors Bella ou est-ce que tu allais comme ça ? me demanda Emmett

- Quoi ce n'était pas évident ? »

J'osais lever les sourcils. En prenant une dernière bouffée de ma cigarette que j'avais bêtement laissé se consumer.

« - Tous ce que j'ai vus c'est que tu m'étais tes affaires dans ta caisse mais rien me disais ou est-ce que tu allais !

- Perspicace en plus, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre et pour tout te dire Emmett, je rentrais chez moi, je passais à la fac pour une visite de courtoisie, histoire de ! Répondis-je, en souriant

- Là tu m'intéresse ! S'écria-t-il. On fera de très bons camarades d'école buissonnière si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Je lui tendis une main, entendu, qu'il serra avec aplomb. Je cru pendant un instant entendre mes phalanges craqué. Emmett se tourna ensuite vers Alice et Jasper pour parler de je ne sais quoi à propos de la cafète et de Rose. Alors c'était lui dont Jasper parlait. Edward si je me souvenais bien était resté à proximité à me regarder. Il me rendait nerveuse.

« - Quoi ? Dis-je, en riant nerveusement. »

Je grimaçais. Apparemment il n'y avait pas que sa sœur qui était fêlé. Il semblait à la fois peiné et intrigué. Je détestais ce contraste qu'il rendait, car je ne connaissais pas clairement ses intentions ainsi. Il me regardait comme s'il cherchait à me comprendre. Jasper le faisait de temps en temps, ma mère et Rose également et même Angela. J'étais comme un livre ouvert selon Renée, encore plus quand je ne parlais pas et que mes émotions s'en chargeaient. En effet, malgré moi, mes humeurs mes états d'âme expliquaient clairement mon mal être. Et comme je n'extériorisais rien, on pouvait le sentir aisément. Il y avait cette stupide aura que je dégageais. Après une longue attente, je décidais de détourné le regard. Pourquoi j'étais persuadé qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi ?_ Et qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi de toute façon ?_

« - Rien, répondit-il, la voix dans le vague »

Je haussais les épaules tout en me concentrant sur les autres. Alice frappait des mains alors que Jasper et Emmett se chamaillaient. Jasper mettait les gens à l'aise et contrairement à moi, il était franchement plus doué pour se lier d'amitié. J'écrasais le mégot de cigarette à mes pieds et époussetait mes vêtement des éventuels résidus de cendre.

« - Bella, tu dois absolument passer à la maison ! S'exclama Alice, tout joyeuse. On fait une sorte de pendaison crémaillère ce week-end et ça nous permettrait de passer du temps ensemble avec Rose !

- Et bien, voyez-vous ça ! A peine arrivé qu'on cherche déjà à se mettre le voisinage dans la poche avec des amuses gueule et du champagne, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère

- Pas seulement les amuses gueule, vous m'aurez également moi ! Déclara Emmett, en écartant les bras

- Ouais je t'imagine très bien, toi, en train d'avaler un à un les amuse-gueules avant que nos invités arrivent. Un buffet vide et des personnes affamées, c'est sûr que comme ça on les aura dans la poche ! Souffla Edward, exaspéré »

Sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment, je pouffais. Pour la première fois depuis ces trois derniers mois, je ris sans que ce ne soit volontaire. _Merde, je ne venais juste d'être spontanée !_ Jasper me lança un regard circonspect quand Alice me complimenta sur mon rire. Je n'avais rien calculé et j'avais été naturelle. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Je décidais alors de partir. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû fuir. Je montais en toute hâte, en leur faisant un vague signe de la main et démarrai en trombe comme si le diable était à mes trousses.

Ce fut plus fort que moi. Je me garais en plein milieu de la route et frappais le volant de toutes mes forces. Je n'aimais pas ça, car mon comportement donnait raison au Dr. Gerandy. A force de jouer ainsi avec mes émotions, je devenais parfois lunatique. Il y a encore une minute, je riais et je me retrouvais à présent sur le bord de la route, en train de m'énerver. Bientôt, je ne contrôlerai plus rien, ce faisant je pourrais plus rien prédire et faire sans que ce soit sous le coup de l'impulsivité. C'est donc déboussolée que je redémarrais des que je fus plus calme et je continuais cette fois jusque chez moi, en espérant, de toutes mes forces, ne plus jamais les revoir. Je laissais mon sac dans ma voiture et marchais jusqu'à la porte. Mes mains tremblées encore sous l'effet de panique que j'avais ressentis. Ça ne me ressemblait pas d'être si spontanée, je me le refusais depuis ce stupide accident. Je décidais toujours à l'avance de ce que je faisais, ce que je comptais faire et comment je devais me comporter. C'était devenu si important pour moi, que le Dr. Gerandy m'avait diagnostiqué un trouble obsessionnel. Stupide docteur. Stupide accident. Stupide Bella Swan. Je refermais la porte d'entrée derrière moi et glissais le long de celle-ci.

« - Bella chérie tu rentres tôt. Tout c'est bien passé ? Bella ? M'appela-t-elle.

Ne me voyant pas arriver, ma mère prit l'initiative de venir jusqu'à moi et des que je la vis, ce fut insupportable. Je levais les yeux vers elle et ma vue se troubla instantanément. J'étais au bord des larmes.

- Je ne comprends pas … P-pourquoi je me sens si mal ? PUTAIN ! Pourtant ce n'est vraiment rien, je veux dire, je parlais avec Jasper et les frères de sa petite amie. L'un deux m'a fait rire et j'ai juste flippé. Qui flippe pour avoir simplement rit ? La minute après, ils me voyaient détalé comme un lièvre sauvage ! Sanglotais-je finalement. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et essaya tant bien que mal de me calmer. Mon passé me rattrapa une fois de plus. Je m'étais laissé emporter par la folie des grandeurs, le besoin de profiter de ma vie d'adolescente et de jeune femme épanouie grâce aux biens que me donnait la vie. J'avais dû passer à un centimètre de la mort pour me rendre compte que la vie était éphémère, temporaire et inestimable. Nous ne contrôlions rien quand nous agissions selon nos émotions. Je pouvais tout perdre en un claquement de doigt. Ma mère, mon père, Jasper. La vie était un cadeau mais à quel prix ?

« - Bella, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. Même si tu continues à planifier toutes ces choses, jusqu'à tempérer ton comportement, rien ne changera le fait que le destin soit si imprévisible. Ce besoin que tu as de tout planifier … ce que je veux dire c'est que même si tu fais tout ça, rien ne te préservera d'un autre accident et que Dieu nous en préserve car je ne veux pas que ça arrive une fois de plus. N'y pense plus, tu veux ? Du moins, essaies pour nous ! Dit-elle, la voix cassée »

C'était indéniable, je ne survivrais pas si elle me quittait et à chaque fois, toujours un peu plus tous les jours, je me rendais compte de cela. La vie était éphémère et j'étais malade qu'elle le soit. Je me dégageais de Renée et séchais mes larmes. _Comment merde étions nous arrivés sur le canapé ?_

«- Je suis désolé, dis-je en reprenant contenance

- Ne t'excuses pas chérie, tu en avais besoins. Tu en as besoin ! »

Mon cerveau démarra au quart de tour, refusant tout de même de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait par-dessus tout de me dire. Elle lâcha mes mains et caressa doucement mes cheveux tout en m'admirant. Ses yeux reflétaient tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Dans le mien, on pouvait seulement y distinguer la panique.

« - Bella, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est de te laisser aller ! Hier j'ai parlé au Dr. Gerandy et j'ai pu obtenir des séances en plus pour toi chérie, pour qu'il puisse t'aider. Ça te permettra sûrement de remonter la pente, j'ai eu une autre aide financière de l'assistante sociale alors - […] »

Elle ne termina même pas sa phrase, qu'elle éclata en sanglot à son tour. Toutes mes résolutions tombèrent à l'eau, désireuse de lui faire plaisir, j'allais accepter pour Renée. Elle en avait besoins mais je détestais déjà le fait que je me sentirais démunis et mise à nue, une fois de plus. Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de la calmer et je la pris dans mes bras.

« - Je vais le faire, d'accord ? Je vais le faire et … et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, tu m'entends. Et j'irai de l'avant, je te le promets ! »

Je déclarais tout cela d'une traite, avec ferveur sans pour autant y croire ne serait qu'une fois. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Aller de l'avant et tout remettre dans l'ordre ? Avions-nous déjà assisté à un miracle, à une personne dans la même situation que moi, qui se voyait réattribuer une vie nouvelle et dont les morceaux de l'ancienne gâchés jeter aux oubliettes ? Je voulais effacer de ma mémoire ces attitudes provocatrices que j'avais eus, la première fois où j'avais tenté la drogue, effacer cette première fois où j'avais volé dans un magasin et où ma vie de délinquante avait commencé, ou cette fois-là dans les toilettes de mon lycée avec ce type plus âgé que moi sur lequel j'avais craqué et qui ne connaissait même pas mon prénom, les disputes avec ma mère, les coups, les insultes et les blessures et ce jour-là, ou j'avais failli mourir. Je n'avais même pas pu m'en remettre à Dieu car je n'avais pas encore décidé de changer. Tout ce que je voulais c'était gardé mon insouciance, ne pas vivre dans la peur et d'envoyer chier les conséquences. Et maintenant j'étais la… Je ne pouvais pas aller de l'avant en sachant que je ne pouvais pas effacer tout ça, rembobiner et recommencer. Je pouvais seulement assumer et regretter et prendre un autre chemin.

« - On ira de l'avant, maman et on sera heureuse ! »

(…)

« - Oui allô bonjour ? Renée Dwyer, j'aimerai confirmer un rendez –vous avec le Docteur Gerandy – […] »

Je quittais le salon refusant d'en apprendre d'avantage. Je montais deux à deux les marches qui menait à l'étage supérieur et me jetais directement sur mon lit dès que j'eus atteint ma chambre. Je me sentais à présent ridicule d'avoir craqué. Je criais sous mon coussin et me mis sur le dos, tout en essayant de faire le vide. Toutefois ma tête ne fut pas d'accord et je repensais tout à coup à Edward. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point, il était beau. Vraiment beau. Je pris mon coussin contre ma poitrine et m'allongeais sur mon flanc droit comme à mon habitude. Je me sentais soudainement fatiguée, épuisée d'avoir autant pleuré mais à la fois soulagée. C'était étrange. Un étrange sentiment. Pourquoi ma poitrine était soudainement assaillie par ces petits picotements agréables ? Mes paupières se firent de plus en plus en lourdes.

« - Il avait de ces putains de yeux verts n'empêche ! Marmonnais-je, avant de sombrer »

On me secouait depuis un bon moment mais je refusais de quitter mon sommeil. Quelqu'un m'appelait, on aurait dit la voix Jasper et merde, est ce qu'il était énervé ? On m'arracha mon oreiller et je me réveillais complètement en jurant, pour ne pas changer.

« - Bordel de merde ! Jasper Withlock quel est ton foutu problème ? »

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés et ramenais mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de mon rêve. Jasper se tenait debout devant moi et tapais du pied, impatient. Il semblait juste irrité tout compte fait.

« - Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone et je me suis inquiété, voilà ce qu'il se passe Isabella !

- Désolé, dis-je en grimaçant. Je hais quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom entier. Rajoutais-je, en lui faisant une place dans mon lit. Je crois qu'il est resté dans mon sac. Un sac que j'ai, comme qui dirait, laissé dans ma voiture !

- Bella tu sais que tu – […]

- Jazz ! Le coupais-je. Alice semble être une fille formidable, tu as raison ! C'est peut être la bonne qui sait ! Dis-je, sincèrement. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, convaincu et je le tirais avec moi sur le lit. Il savait que si j'avais voulu me confier, je l'aurai fait. Il avait plus qu'à attendre que je le fasse. Alors à la place, il me remercia et me raconta à quel point Alice était ravie de m'avoir enfin rencontrée. Elle prévoyait déjà des sorties en groupe. Mon enthousiasme s'évapora aussitôt son monologue terminé. En Groupe. Égale présence d'Edward. Je rompis notre étreinte et tentais de paraître nonchalant.

« - Alors que pensent-ils de moi ? Ne sont-ils pas trop déçus ? Demandais-je

- Alice te trouve magnifique, si elle n'était pas avec moi et bien, j'aurai pu mettre ma main à couper qu'elle en pincerait pour toi. Emmett semble franchement t'apprécier, personne ne supporte son humour et je suppose que vu ton caractère rien ne pourra te déranger. Je suis sûr qu'il tentera de te mettre mal à l'aise quand il t'aura cerné, ce type est cinglé !

- Je les aime biens, ils sont cool ! Dis-je, en fixant le plafond. Et Edward ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, Edward n'est pas quelqu'un de très expressif mais s'il t'apprécie alors il te le fera savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Inversement aussi. S'il ne t'apprécie pas, il te le fera savoir également. Dit-il. Tu sais il me fait penser à toi, je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre ! Déclara Jazz

- Ok, maintenant je ressemble à un gars. T'a vraiment aucun tact, tu le sais ça Jazz ? »

Je le frappais alors qu'il riait à mes dépends. Je ne savais pas ce que Jasper avait pu voir mais de ce que j'avais aperçu, Edward ne me ressemblait en rien. Je ne le connaissais pas assez, ou du moins, je ne le connaissais pas autant que Jasper.

« - Ta mère m'a dit pour le Dr. Gerandy, je trouve ça bien que tu acceptes ces séances en plus ! Je trouvais ça un peu prématuré que tes séances se terminent ainsi, dit Jasper, mais je n'osais pas te le dire, tu t'énerves tellement vite maintenant, c'est flippant parfois !

- Pourquoi je m'énerverais contre toi ? Répondis-je, alors qu'il haussait les sourcils, Quoi? Ça va, peut être que je démarre souvent au quart de tour mais c'est toute cette histoire, tu le sais mieux que quiconque va ! M'exaspérerai-je »

Jasper fit un vague signe de la main, histoire de ne pas plus entrer dans les détails et heureusement pour moi, il reçut un appel à ce moment, ce qui ne lui permit pas de voir mon changement d'humeur. Je pris une fois de plus le coussin sur mon lit et l''étreignit plus que nécessaire.

« - Je dois partir, dit-il en se levant, Alice m'attend pour dîner ! On se voit demain ?

- Non j'ai envie d'une grasse matinée demain, je peux rater des cours à ton avis ? Dis-je, ironique

- Moi qui espérais une simple réponse, je te vois au déjeuner ! »

Je hochais la tête. J'hésitais puis au dernier au moment, avant qu'il ne referme la porte, je l'appelais. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Et j'étais foutrement prête à le faire pour renouer avec l'ancienne Bella. Et j'en avais plus qu'assez qu'on me sorte tout le temps la même chose. Non ça n'allait pas s'arranger, oui j'étais persuadée que c'était de ma faute et non ce n'était pas possible que je tourne la page. Je devais carrément changer de livre. Ça pouvait paraître simple mais sur le faite accomplis ... tellement dur à accomplir. Je soupirais.

« - Jazz ! Et si tu disais aux Cullen et à Rose de se joindre à nous, Withlock? »


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Un mal pour un bien? »**

Je me demandais souvent qui dans ce genre de situation avaient le plus raison. Plutôt lequel des deux étaient en tort en réalité. Toutefois cela aurait été encore plus juste de rajouter lequel d'entre nous. Charlie et Renée se disputaient de nouveau pour je ne sais quelle raison et avaient eus, pour ne pas changer, la merveilleuse idée de me mêler à leur bordel.

« - Comme si je n'avais pas déjà un foutoir à régler, m'exaspérais-je, en grognant. »

Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu une vie familiale paisible maintenant que j'y repensais et c'est ce qui m'avait amené à vouloir changer à tout prix. M'éloigner du passé et construire un futur à peu près potable tout en imaginant toutes sortes de projets à réaliser au jour le jour. Mais à chaque fois que je croyais la tempête passé, elle revenait encore plus violente, plus fracassante et détruisant toujours un peu plus tous mes efforts. La plus part du temps cela m'épuisait mais après y avoir réfléchis je trouvais cela affolant, c'était affolant de constater que les liens sociaux comme les liens familiaux s'effritaient d'années en années. Affolant de voir que les mariages ne duraient plus comme aux temps de nos grands-parents, affolant de voir que l'amour disparaissait, affolant de voir que constituer une famille n'était que la continuation d'un contrat et qui devenait un automatisme après s'être marier.

« - Merde Charlie en quoi ça te concerne, tu n'as jamais été là pour elle ! Je suis celle qui est à ses côtés chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde alors non je – […]

- (…)

- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis celle qui s'inquiète le plus, tu la verrais plus souvent tu comprendrais. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point !

- (…)

- Je t'en prie, cesse avec ça ! C'est toujours la même chose de toute façon, toujours toi, toi et ta petite vie de famille – […]

- (...)

- Je ne suis pas celle qui nous a détruit, tu – […] »

Je décidais de ne pas en écouter d'avantage, leur conversation téléphonique me donnait de foutu maux de tête à force. Je claquais la porte derrière moi et courrais presque jusqu'à ma voiture, hâte d'arriver au campus. J'allais avoir beaucoup d'avance mais c'était mieux que de rester à les écouter se chamailler. J'avais l'impression d'être l'adulte dans ces cas-là et de départager un frère et une sœur qui se disputaient. Je la sortis de l'allée et décidait de conduire plus vite qu'à l'accoutumer aujourd'hui désireuse de faire passer mon énervement autrement que dans les pleurs et les lamentations. Ce n'était définitivement plus mon genre. Je me garais à la seule place libre près du bâtiment en face du campus et sortis dépitée, charger de mes affaires de cours. Ce qui me réconfortait le plus était le soleil brûlant de cette après-midi et ma peau se réchauffait rapidement grâce aux rayons, et me picotait l'épiderme tout en me procurant une sensation de chaleur. Une chaleur qui me manquait quand j'étais chez moi. J'adorais cette sensation et je ne regrettais pas d'avoir mis cette robe noire tout à coup. Elle était peut-être un peu moulante mais elle avait le mérite d'arrivée jusqu'aux genoux. Et je n'avais pas à relever les manches, elles étaient trois quarts. _Victoria avait eu du goût !_ Me rappelais-je. Je parcourais du regard la pelouse du campus et décidais de m'installer sur un coin de pelouse tout en sortant une nouvelle acquisition littéraire. Je me plongeais dans un thriller passionnant de McVerdemid, restant hermétique à ce qui m'entourait. Ce livre était foutrement bien ficelé.

« - Te fatigues pas. C'est la femme le tueur en série en question, elle essayait de piéger son mari, qu'elle avait préalablement tué avant, pour pouvoir lui mettre les meurtres sur le dos. »

Putain d'enfoiré. Je fermais mon livre rageusement et lui jetais un coup d'œil peu amène avant de détourner le regard. Vous savez ce qui était encore le plus affolant ? C'était sa façon étrange d'analyser les gens et de les éblouir grâce à son putain de beau visage. Il restait tout de même un incroyable mais foutrement et royalement un putain d'emmerdeur. Il était là devant moi, ses cheveux bronze semblaient danser dans les airs et ses yeux verts émeraude faire une inspection de ma personne et de mes états d'âme. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder une nouvelle fois. Était-il seulement réel ? Je commençais à ranger mes affaires, bien. J'étais tellement contradictoire avec moi-même. J'allais être sympathique, c'était décidé !

« - Merci pour le spoil, ça fait toujours plaisir mais je m'en doutais un peu !

- Ah je sais, parce que les femmes sont malignes en temps normal, c'est ça ?

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche ! Dis-je, en fermant mon sac »

Edward me tendit sa main quand je tentais de me lever et je la pris sans hésiter. Je ne me rappelais plus pour quoi j'avais eu peur de lui la première fois. Il était, semble-t-il, d'une bonne compagnie. Tellement étrange ! Je relâchais sa main, une fois debout et époussetais ma robe.

« - Et bonjour, je ne crois pas te l'avoir dit ! Dit-il, en étirant les doigts de sa main

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Répondis-je, Et non te t'excuse pas d'avoir gâché ma lecture ! M'exclamais-je, faussement compréhensive

- Désolé, dit-il. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! »

Je ne répondis pas et sortit une cigarette en me dirigeant vers le grand bâtiment ouest. Edward continuait à me suivre et j'en devenais plus nerveuse encore. Je pris plusieurs bouffées d'affilées, tout en le laissant faire la conversation. Épuisée, je jetais le reste de ma cigarette à terre et fit volte-face, en me plantant face à lui. Bizarrement mon mal de tête avait disparu. Sa foutu voix était putain relaxante.

« - Ok Edmund alors je vais te le dire gentiment. Ne refait plus jamais ça, je risque de m'énerver la prochaine fois et ce n'est pas beau à voir quand je le suis. On fait comme ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas de suite et préféra me contempler à la place. Pour ma part je le fis malgré moi, émerveillée par ses traits pratiquement parfaits et droits. Mais en dehors de ça, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas expressif et je ne me l'expliquais pas. Il semblait constamment en pleine réflexion et mal à l'aise,

« - C'est Edward ! Me rectifia-t-il. Je suppose que le message est bien passé ! Dit-il, le regard dans le vague

- Alors on devrait s'entendre, le coupais-je en me détournant. On se voit au déjeuner ! »

Je marchais aussi vite que je pouvais. Edward ne me suivait plus. Il était différent et avec du recul, je le trouvais même sympathique. Je me demande ce que le Dr. Gerandy en penserait ? J'en frissonnais d'avance. C'était légitime pour moi d'avoir la frousse, Dr. Gerandy était comment un médium, un devin ou quelque chose comme ça. Il était un gourou dans sa spécialité, il arrivait toujours à me faire dire les choses avant que j'y pense et je n'aimais pas ça. En même temps, J'étais tellement transparente qu'on pouvait lire la collection du livre de ma vie sur mon front. Peut-être que je devrais l'appeler ?

« - On se voit au déjeuner alors ! s'écria-t-il »

Je poussais des coudes et me précipitais vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Je m'installais en civilisation latino-américaine encore plus dépitée, sûrement au bord du gouffre vu comment certains me regardaient. Je détestais encore plus tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. C'était absurde. Je plaçais inconsciemment mon poing droit contre ma poitrine, au niveau de mon cœur et fermais les yeux. Je devais penser à autre chose, quelque chose qui m'aiderai à oublier ce fâcheux incident.

« - Putain fais chier ! Soufflais-je »

La seule chose dont je pouvais penser à l'heure actuelle était Edward. Et le Dr. Gerandy en autre. A priori, le Dr. Gerandy semblait avoir pris une place considérable dans ma vie et peu à peu il l'avait pris la place d'un confident. Je posais mon front à même la table, cogitant sur un probable rendez-vous à venir. J'avais vraiment du mal à me concentrer ces temps-ci mais ça m'aidait à faire le point peut être que ça en valait le coup. _Peut-être même que Victoria aurait trouvé cette idée géniale … _

Ne pense pas à elle.

Je devais envoyer un message à Jasper et débiter mes conneries, histoire de déstresser. C'est ainsi que je lui racontais comment Edward m'avait spoilé, ensuite comment je m'ennuyais à mon cour et comment mon mémoire avançait lentement mais sûrement.

Sans m'en rendre compte, l'heure fatidique du déjeuner approchait. Mon estomac criait famine quand mon subconscient me criait de déguerpir et d'annuler ce que je prévoyais de faire. _Ce n'est qu'un déjeuner à la cafeté, Bella, déstresse ! Chies un coup, fais quelque chose _! L'heure du déjeuner sonna et je pris soin de ranger mes affaires le plus lentement possible. Quand je passais le pas de la porte, mon téléphone vibra.

**On est déjà installé, il ne manque plus toi ! En espérant que tu ne t'es pas dérobée ! Jazz**

Je pris le chemin de la cafeteria non sans un soupir dramatique et passais une main dans mes cheveux longs emmêlés. Puis je lisais ma robe avant de passer les portes de celles-ci, on pouvait très nettement les remarquer, car ils occupaient la table centrale. Alice me fit signe. Je devais répondre et j'allais répondre avec un sourire en prime. Puis j'irai prendre un plateau et me servir mon entrée, un plat et un dessert pourquoi pas ! Les bras à présent chargées, je les rejoignis avec une lenteur feins, j'avais juste hâte de me poser notamment car les regards étaient braqués sur moi et la table des Hale-Cullen. Merde la seule place de libre est à côté d'Edward !

« - Bella ! Alors cette matinée ?

- Et si tu me laissais le temps de m'installer, Alice ? Demandais-je, faussement rieuse. Je suppose que c'était une journée comme les autres, éreintantes et vous ? Dis-je, en prenant une part de pizza.

- Désolé, gloussa-t-elle, je suis si heureuse que tu nous ais proposés ce déjeuner, j'ai vraiment été surprise mais ça reste néanmoins une agréable surprise ! Débita-t-elle.

- Ça tu l'as dit Alice, une agréable surprise, Rétorqua Rose, On est obligé de la supplier avec Jazz pour qu'elle daigne sortir, maugréa-t-elle

- Je t'en prie Rose, j'ai annulé une seule fois une de nos sorties au grand damne de ton frère et toi ! Ne sont-ils pas ridicule ? Demandais-je aux autres

- Rosalie ne peut pas être ridicule, déclara curieusement Emmett

- Sérieusement Emmett ? Rouspéta Edward, Vraiment? Tu n'as pas pu trouver plus niais ?

- On n'annule pas une soirée prévu à l'avance, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ! Déclara Alice, Ce serait comme annuler un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue après avoir repérer une mycose vaginale ! »

Sans crier garde, je m'étouffais avec mon soda. Alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de retrouver ma respiration, les autres riaient.

« - Attends voir, laisses moi t'aider ! Déclara Edward »

Il caressa gentiment mon dos. J'avais toujours trouvé ce geste inutile mais bizarrement je le laissais faire. _Finalement peut être que maman et Jazz avaient raison ! _C'est donc sans paniquer que je ris de bon cœur avec eux.

(…)

Je jetais mon mégot à terre et démarrais moins rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé, mes pensées étant accaparer par une personne. Je me remis à penser à Edward, peut être que j'aurais dû être moins dure au départ après tout. Mais en repensant au déjeuner, peut être que j'avais fait deux poids de mesures et qu'il en tiendrait pas rigueur.

On me klaxonna et je sursautais bêtement.

Merde pas la peine d'être pressé, on est tous coincé. La circulation était vraiment à chier à Phœnix, les gars d'ici étaient impatient et klaxonnais des que les bouchons n'avançaient pas d'au moins six centimètres toutes les deux minutes. J'arrivais dix minutes plus tard devant un petit bâtiment, le plus classe du centre-ville. Je ne pris pas mes affaires avec moi, peu désireuse d'être encombrée. Je lissais mon haut, puis mes cheveux de façon nerveuse et passais les portiques. Je cherchais une sorte de plan, qui pouvait m'aider à m'indiquer où aller. C'était foutrement grand mais je réussis tout de même à trouver quelque chose après être resté deux plombes devant le panneau, mon rendez-vous se situait au deuxième étage soit aux affiliés des assistantes sociales du programme. Arrivée au deuxième étage, je m'adressais à une secrétaire d'une beauté sans nom, une blonde vénitienne qui me dit de patienter le temps que ma psychologue sorte de sa troisième consultation. Je sortie en vitesse mon portable et appelais Jasper.

« - Et si je simulais un malaise ? Lui demandais-je dès qu'il décrocha,

- Manque de crédibilité, ça fait à peine trois minutes que t'as posé des jolies petites fesses dans sa salle d'attente, me contre dit-il assez fière de lui

- Merde Jazz, comment veux-tu que je me sente ? Déclarais-je. Si seulement Gerandy n'avais pas pris de congé ! Elle va presque me mettre à nue ! Bon sang, comment tu sais que je suis dans sa salle d'attente d'abord ? Débitais-je, en parlant un peu plus fort dans le combiné.

- Bella quand tu la connaîtras un peu mieux, je suis sûr que tout ira bien ! Du calme, déstresses, chies un coup, fais quelque chose mais détend toi un peu !

- Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, Jazz ! Sa salle d'attente à un mur de couleur jaune canari ! Qui peint son mur en jaune canari, Jazz ? Répondis-je plus bas, tout en vérifiant que la secrétaire ne m'ait pas entendue.

- Sérieusement Bella ? Tu n'as rien trouvés de mieux ? Et si on parlait de ta chambre couleur taupe ? dit-il taquin

- Hale, t'es qu'un putain de salaud ! Rappel moi pourquoi je continue à être ton amie déjà ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, évidemment !

- Evidemment ! Répétais-je, en feignant le drame. »

La secrétaire me faisait à présent signe et je dis à Jasper que je devais raccrocher. Je n'oubliais pas de le remercier. Jasper avait cette faculté d'apaiser les gens en toute circonstance, ce n'était pas seulement sa présence mais tout ce qu'il dégageait. J'avais trouvé une perle.

Et quelles circonstances ? Apres mure réflexion, je m'étais décidée à appeler le Dr. Gerandy pour reprendre ma thérapie et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai trouvé qu'il était parti en congé. C'est pourquoi, je me trouvais chez l'un de ses confrères. Une nouvelle à qui je devais tout raconter une fois de plus. Bien sûr, Jazz avait été la première personne à qui je m'étais adressé et c'est naturellement qu'il avait décidé de m'empêcher d'abandonner.

Je décidais enfin de me lever. La secrétaire avait été rejointe par un bout de femme tout à fait charmante. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons elle m'attendrit instantanément et me rappelais avec force quelqu'un que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Son visage en forme de cœur était lumineux, presque accueillant comme si, il nous invitait à sourire. J'aurai aimé voir scotché sur le visage de ma mère cette même expression. Chaque jour que Dieu faisait.

« - Bonjour, Isabella ! Je m'appelle Esmée, dit-elle souriante

- Juste Bella, répondis-je timidement, en lui serrant la main qu'elle me tendait. »

Je priais pour qu'elle ne soit pas moite. Elle m'invita à la suivre et m'entraina dans ce qui me sembla être son bureau. Il était comme je me l'imaginais. A son image, c'est à dire accueillant et chaleureux. Il n'y avait pas de bureau soit aucun côté formel, seulement un fauteuil et canapé assez voyant au milieu de la pièce séparé par une chic table basse en verre, qui soit disant en passant monopolisait toute l'attention. Ces merdes devaient coûter un bras et quart. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé et prit le calepin sur son fauteuil avant de s'asseoir.

« - Bella, est ce que je peux te servir quelque chose ?

- P-Pardon ? Bégayais-je

- Tu sors de cours, non ? Je me demandais si tu avais faim ? répéta-t-elle, plus souriante encore, Ça arrive souvent que mes enfants reviennent à la maison complètement affamés. »

Ce n'était vraiment pas conforme, aucuns psychologues n'agissaient ainsi. Du moins, d'après les films que j'avais vus et les histoires de Jessica Stanley, une amie du lycée qui avait entamé une thérapie après sa rupture avec Mike Newton. Pouvait-on être aussi ridicule en plus d'idiote ? Une amourette de lycée dont on savait que le lendemain n'existerait jamais, elle le savait mais le déni avait été plus facile à vivre pour elle, que de croire que Mike voulait seulement la déflorer.

« - Je vous remercie, mais ça va aller, répondis-je peu sur de moi. Pour ma part, j'ai juste besoins d'une cigarette la plupart du temps.

- Hum hum je vois. Dis-moi Bella tu fumes depuis longtemps ? Est-ce pour ton image que tu as commencés ou bien, la nicotine t'apporte vraiment quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle intéressée

- Seigneur vous êtes si peu conventionnelle. Je ne dis pas que c'est mal, j'ai juste l'impression de parler à ma mère. Ou est-ce que vous l'avez décroché votre diplôme de psy ? »

Elle rit et c'était tellement intéressant à voir comme à entendre. C'était comme avec Edward. Je me calais un peu mieux sur le canapé, plus détendue qu'au début et la regardait me répondre. Esmée avait la quarantaine, elle avait habité presque partout mais c'est à Chicago, étant plus jeune, qu'elle avait rencontré son mari Carlisle. Elle avait trois enfants d'à peu près mon âge et elle semblait les aimer d'un amour inconditionnel.

« - J'ai l'impression d'être à votre place, vous savez je suis-là, je vous écoute et vous me parlez. C'est plutôt intéressant, déclarais-je rieuse

- En réalité, c'est une manière de mettre mes patients plus à l'aise, instaurer un climat de confiance qui t'aiderais à mieux te confier. Mais je dois dire qu'aucun d'eux n'a jamais été aussi curieux que tu l'as été, Bella.

- Je vous retourne l'appareil, vous êtes si curieux vous les psychologues, dis-je, mais on ne peut pas vous en vouloir je suppose. Soufflais-je »

Esmée hocha la tête. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois depuis que j'étais installé, c'était surprenant de voir quelqu'un sourire autant, après Alice bien sûr. Elle prit un stylo et ouvrit le calepin qu'elle tenait entre les mains depuis bientôt une trentaine de minutes. Les choses sérieuses allaient débuter. Elle remarqua ma mine déconfite et s'empressa de me rassurer.

« - Ne te fis pas aux apparences, je ne fais que gribouiller dans ce carnet, je suppose que ça me donne un air plus conventionnel, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne te forcerais pas à me parler de ce que tu ne veux pas. Nous parlons plutôt des choses qui te tracassent, quelqu'un qui t'horripile, une peur, les cours et plus tard quand tu seras prête de ce qui t'a amenés jusqu'ici.

- Bizarrement, je vous fais confiance Esmée donc je suppose que je peux me permettre de vous dire certaines choses … »

Il y avait bien quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un. Et puis ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, au contraire, j'étais là pour aller mieux non ? J'étais tellement foutrement contradictoire, il y a encore quelques minutes, je me faisais un sang d'encre et arrivé ici, je ne demandais qu'à tout déballer et me libérer sans savoir comment mon cerveau détraqué aller réagir. Et merde, je m'approchais un peu plus d'elle et lui demandais sur le ton de la confidence.

- Rassurez moi, vous êtes tenu au secret professionnel n'est-ce pas ? »


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ou ton attitude ?**

« - Rassurez-moi, vous êtes tenu au secret professionnel n'est-ce pas ? »

Esmée sourit et ôta le capuchon de son stylo, à présente à l'écoute. Je suppose que c'était sa manière à elle de me dire que c'était le cas. L'idée de me confier ne m'était plus aussi désagréable finalement, surtout si c'était cette femme. Elle avait tellement fait preuve de patience et de gentillesse, que je me sentais obligé de lui rendre l'appareil et d'être moins garce qu'à l'accoutumé. Je remontais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et me calais cette fois plus confortablement.

« - Il y a bien quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je le connais à peine – […]

- Et qu'est-ce que je crois à ton avis, Bella ? Me coupa-t-elle, l'air malicieux

- Je vous en prie Esmée, ne me rendez pas la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà, m'agaçais-je amusée, vous savez, quand une fille parle d'un garçon, enfin ce qui logiquement l'amène à parler d'un garçon. »

Elle hocha la tête et m'invita à continuer, à lui avouer mes délires. Parce que oui je délirais vraiment. _Qu'est ce qui me prenait de vouloir lui parler d'Edward, techniquement je ne l'appréciais pas et puis à part Jasper c'était le seul garçon qui avait pris la peine d'essayer de me connaitre plus intiment, parce qu'il voulait bien me connaître intiment, non ?_ Enfaite il y avait également eu Jacob, mais il faisait partie de mon passé mais qui toutefois refusait de rester derrière moi. Il faisait partie de mes remords et de mes regrets, j'avais juste voulu en finir et m'éloigner de tout notre foutoir.

« - Continues, j'aimerai t'écouter encore, Bella !

- Comme je disais il y a bien ce garçon mais … Je – […] Merde ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi les conventions d'aujourd'hui nous obligeaient à aider nos prochains même quand on ne leur demandait rien ? Vous savez comme le principe de non-assistance à personne en danger. Imaginons que je veuille me suicider et qu'une tierce personne se permette d'intervenir car la loi l'y oblige ? Dans bien des cas où c'est le destin et pas un choix … mais dans le cas contraire et quand c'est réfléchis pourquoi ? Vous savez quoi, je trouve ça hypocrite et c'est ce qui fait généralement naitre le sentiment de pitié qu'on ressent face à ses personnes. Marmonnais-je. Vous savez, vous dire à quel point elle semble misérablement malheureuse et de se dire que je me dois de l'aider. C'est foutrement idiot !

- Donc ce que tu veux dire c'est que, comme moi, il a essayé ou il essaye de t'aider alors que tu ne veux pas de son aide ? D'une quelconque aide, pardon.

- Non enfin si. Il ne l'a pas clairement dit ou quoi mais je sens ces choses-là. Dis-je. C'est juste qu'il avait ce regard la première fois qu'on s'est vu, il me regardait avec cet air de…de… »

Les yeux dans le vague, je décidais d'abréger. Ne sachant plus quoi dire.

« - Bon vous avez compris, c'est à peu près ça ! Répondis-je nerveusement. Mais vous savez ce qui est le plus drôle ? On ne se connait même pas, il ne me connait pas et pourtant – […]

- Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi, Bella ? Me coupa-t-elle. Respires un bon coup et expires lentement. Puis ferme les yeux, réfléchis et je te demanderai de répondre à une de mes questions. Tu dis qu'il a réussis à te découvrir et tu dis que tu ne savais pas ce qui t'empêchais de tourner la page. J'aimerais savoir ce que sait. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- Je me sens affreusement coupable ! Soufflais-je, la voix tremblante tout en rouvrant les yeux.

- A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ou de ton attitude ? Demanda Esmée. Il te fait ressentir ce que tu essaies de renier à tout prix. Mais te mettre sur le fait accomplis aussi rapidement n'était pas très ingénieux de sa part, ce ne va pas l'aider à t'approcher n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle. » Je hochais la tête.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sentirais coupable, Bella ? »

Je restais silencieuse. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question mais je supposais que c'était le fait d'avoir passé la plus grande partie de ma jeunesse dans l'ignorance des problèmes qui m'entouraient par exemple. Ceux de ma mère et de mon père, de ma famille alors que je nageais dans le déni et l'oisiveté. En sommes, être restée ne m'avait pas aidé, surtout qu'aujourd'hui encore je portais ce poids énorme dans la poitrine et qui me faisait sentir comme une merde.

Enfin, le fait d'être odieuse et peu commode avec ceux qui essayaient d'être ami avec moi.

« - J'ai longtemps ignoré et refusé de voir les problèmes qu'ils s'étaient accumulés dans ma vie. Voilà que maintenant, on me jette tout en pleine face. Je n'étais pas prête à tout assumer, me dire que je suis coupable. Vous savez Esmée, la vie n'est – enfaite - […] Je me dis qu'il faut que je fasse autant de bonnes choses que j'en ai commises de mauvaises. Je ne nie pas que ce soit peut-être à la fois pour ma bonne conscience mais je veux aussi pouvoir me dire que chacune de mes mauvaises actions ont été effacé à l'aide de bonnes actions. Mais j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers, que tout ça est voué à l'échec. Et - et ouais je me sens coupable à cause de tout ça. M'exaspérais-je vexée.

- Tout ça te dépasse et je pense que la manière dont tu entrevois cette histoire est erronée. Ce serait comme te juger toi-même. Tu n'es pas objective, tu sais qu'il aurait fallu que tu sois omnipotente pour savoir tout ça ? En tant que psychologue diplômé, je te dirais que tout ça est dû à des troubles compulsifs mais en tant que mère, je dirais juste que tu t'en fais trop et que tu devrais vivre ta vie dans le sentier où tu as décidés de déposer tes bagages, si et seulement si c'est là où tu te sens le mieux. Car tu te sens mieux qu'auparavant maintenant que tu as entrepris tout ces changements, n'est-ce pas ? »

La vraie question était comment est-ce que je pouvais ne pas m'en faire autant ? Ce qu'elle me demandait me paraissait tout bonnement irréalisable mais tellement à porter de main à la fois, c'était comme tout plaqué du jour au lendemain et partir à l'étranger sur un coup de tête. Je hochais tout de même la tête. Ça m'avait aidé à me sentir moins conne et je me sentais à présent concerné par tout, c'était tellement paradoxale parce que ça me faisait également sentir bien.

« - Dans ce cas, je pense que tu devrais te dire que ton comportement est moins reprochable qu'auparavant et qu'on aurait moins de raisons de te critiquer, moins de raisons de t'en vouloir. Tu ne crois pas ? me demanda-t-elle, doucement

- Je pense que ça serait une bonne chose, en effet ! Répondis-je, émue. »

Je me relaxais sur le canapé, un peu moins coupable. J'avais été bête de croire que parler à une parfaite inconnue diplômée d'une école de riches ne pouvait pas m'aider. Elle me disait ce que je voulais entendre, elle me rassurait et m'encourageait. Cette femme était incroyable ! Esmée griffonnait frénétiquement sur son calepin et je me demandais comment étaient ses enfants vu sa manière d'être. Elle et ses manières peu conformes mais dont le professionnalisme était sans nom. C'était tellement évident pourtant ! Comment au premier abord je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Esmée était quelqu'un de sérieux. Elle referma son calepin et le déposa, devant elle ainsi que le stylo, sur sa magnifique table basse.

« - Je suis désolée, Bella mais la séance s'arrête là. Me dit-elle, avec un sourire triste. Je te propose un autre rendez-vous pour dans deux jours si ça te va ? Je pense que deux séances par semaine seront largement suffisantes. Mais saches que tu peux venir quand tu en as besoins ! Rajouta-t-elle

- C'est parfait pour moi, Esmée ! Répondis-je enthousiaste »

Le pire, c'est que je l'étais vraiment. Parler à Esmée m'avait permis de moins broyer du noir, j'avais réussis à ne pas être sarcastique ni horrible pendant une heure. Mais ça ne m'avait pas empêché de ne plus m'en faire. C'était la première séance, j'en avais peut être trop demandé. J'avais voulu en finir au plus vite mais à présent tout était diffèrent. Je voulais savoir pourquoi et comment j'en étais arrivée là. Je me relevais et contournais la table. Esmée fit de même et m'ouvrit la porte d'une main et l'autre cherchant la mienne pour la serrer chaleureusement.

« - Bella, tu sais pour ce garçon ? Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance de te connaitre un peu mieux et de te laisser une chance de lui prouver que ce qu'il a vu n'est qu'un côté de ton passé, l'un des plus désuets ! Et avant de partir passe voir ma secrétaire Tanya pour ton prochain rendez-vous ! dit-elle, en me vrillant du regard. Ces yeux me rappelaient quelqu'un, tout chez elle me rappelait quelqu'un, cette impression était tellement étrange. Je jurais presque tout mon être me criait la réponse.

- Merci du conseil. Au revoir, Esmée ! »

(…)

Je devais retourner en cour en fin d'après-midi et j'étais encore chez moi à chercher mes affaires. J'étais tellement bordélique. Le mardi était ma journée la plus chargée et je me préparais pour deux heures et demie de littérature française. C'était une matière passionnante mais seulement à petite dose. Je passais pour la troisième fois consécutive au salon à la recherche de mon livre sans me souvenir de l'endroit où je l'avais déposé un peu plus tôt.

C'était dans ces moments-là que je regrettais ma mère. Si ma mère n'était pas sortie faire les courses, elle aurait pu m'aider. Mais elle était parfois pire que moi alors je laissais tomber et sortis en trombe, sac sous le bras, bien évidemment sans oublier de fermer à clé derrière moi. Je démarrais à toute vitesse des que je fus installé. Les embouteillages étaient moindre par rapport à ce matin, pourtant c'était le moment de la journée où tout Phœnix était de sortis. Je me garais sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui m'entourait et me dirigeait directement vers mon amphi dès que la voiture fut à l'arrêt.

Je balançais mon sac sur mon épaule et entrepris de ne pas m'étaler par terre. Je ne comprenais pas d'où ma maladresse me venait. Je cherchais frénétiquement mes clopes dans mes poches mais je sentis seulement mon téléphone. Et j'eus l'envie soudaine d'appeler Jasper et lui dire pour Esmée, lui dire pour moi mais j'y renonçais très rapidement.

Il était avec Alice maintenant et il devait avoir une vie saine sans mes problèmes à transporter. Tout ce que je regrettais c'était qu'il avait décidé de faire un cursus histoire quand moi j'avais pris les langues et communication. L'opposé également de que ce que Rosalie avait pris. Rosalie faisait un cursus affaires et commerces internationales dans une autre université. Nous avions étés séparés par nos ambitions mais nous étions restés tout de même proches.

Je dérivais une fois de plus. J'avais tendance à penser une chose à une autre sans transition logique. C'était encore plus effrayant de savoir que je ne contrôlais même pas mes pensées !

La salle était quasiment remplie et je ne pus m'empêcher de scruter chaque étudiant. Essayant de déceler lequel d'entre eux serait le moins hostile lorsque je déciderai de m'installer près de lui. C'est là que je tombais sur une tignasse cuivré, d'un roux pas comme les autres presque irréel et qui me tournait le dos. Je restais figé devant les portes, les paroles d'Esmée tournant en bouclent dans ma tête. Je ne lui avais laissé aucunes chances et j'aurai aimé qu'il m'en laisse une pour lui montrer qu'il avait tort. Je respirais avec précaution, tentant de ne pas m'étouffer ou de mourir d'anévrisme, asphyxier car j'avais cessé de respirer tellement j'avais la frousse. Ils restaient deux places de libres à droites d'Edward, j'entrepris d'aller le voir quand deux filles semblèrent vouloir prendre ma place dans l'espoir de jeter leur dévolue sur lui. Je me précipitais et jetais sans réfléchir mon sac sur la table à côté de lui, faussement désinvolte. Je m'installais sans un regard aux deux étudiantes outrées et me tournaient vers Edward qui me fixait avec intensité, pour ne pas changer. Nous nous regardâmes pendant un long moment, ne sachant que dire. Du moins, jusqu'à qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« - Tu es de retour ! Parvint-il à dire

- Je le suis, dis-je avec un sourire crispé ! Déclarais-je, à présent mal à l'aise. »

Il hocha la tête sans cessé de me regarder. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répondait rien ? Je me demandais si je devais rajouter quelque chose. Je soupirais peu convaincue. Met ton coté sarcastique de côté Bella, comme avec Esmée. Tu te permettras des écarts plus tard.

« - Alors comment ça se passe ce déménagement ? Demandais-je. Je veux dire, tout le changement qui va avec, votre nouvelle maison et l'école !»

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'avais peur qu'il ne me réponde pas. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais foutre de toute façon ? Edward me sourit franchement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire également. C'était nouveau.

« - Libérateur ! Répondit-il, le regard dans le vague. Ce n'est pas aussi déplaisant que je me l'étais imaginé et pour la nouvelle maison… tu peux toujours venir voir ce qu'il en est ? »

J'ouvris la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de me rendre compte de ce qu'il insinuait. Et ce fut à ce moment-là, que le professeur fit son entrée. Il me fit un sourire en coin avant de se retourner.

La sensation fut grisante, je baissais le regard sentant mes joues rosir. Je me mis à fixer sa main qui pendait nonchalamment près de mon bureau. Il avait une grande main, de longs doigts fins dont les bouts étaient calleux semblables aux joueurs de guitare. Bêtement, je me mis à fixer son profil.

« - Tu ressembles étrangement à Alice ! Soufflais-je. Bon vous êtes frère et sœur mais c'est étrange comme tu lui ressembles vraiment !

- Je suis son frère jumeau ! Répondit-il, sur le même ton»

Le frère jumeau d'Alice, je fus surprise que Jasper ne m'en ai jamais parlé. Je hochais la tête puis décidais de me concentrer sur le cour, presque à regret. Et je souris une dernière fois avant de sortir mes affaires. Mes clopes étaient là sous mon livre de littérature; en train de me narguer. Merde ! Je devais continuer à lui parler mais plus tard. Un sujet anodin pour commencer.

(…)

« - Je ne savais pas que tu suivais ce cursus. Pourquoi la communication ? Demandais-je, curieuse

- Je pourrais te retourner la question. Mais je pense que c'est intéressant de pouvoir apprendre des autres civilisations et des langues. C'est une manière de connaitre le monde et ce qui nous entoure, dit-il. »

Il était passionné et ça me troublais. Je n'arriverais pas à être cohérente. Je ne savais même pas à quel moment mes yeux avaient dérivés sur lui. Je hochais la tête avide d'en savoir plus mais il était trop occupé à ranger ses affaires.

« - Pourquoi tu as choisis ce cursus ? me demanda Edward après vingt minutes

- Pour l'expression surtout, répondis-je en récupérant mes cigarettes. J'ai parfois du mal à m'exprimer mais aussi pour le partage, la communication. C'est une façon pour nous d'apprendre à nous connaitre et à nous surpasser, à évoluer dans le monde. La langue peut être une barrière mais également un atout. C'était essentielle pour moi d'apprendre tout ça, c'est – […] Désolé, je parle trop, j'ai tendance à partir dans – […]

- Non continue, c'est bon pour moi. Me coupa-t-il vivement »

Je le regardais surprise. Il avait des réactions qui me surprenaient toujours et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ca louche. Je l'étais également alors, puisque j'étais comme lui. Je voulais l'écouter encore et encore. Toutefois ce fut plus fort que moi.

« - Peut être une autre fois ! Répondis-je, doucement»

Il fronça les sourcils et me jeta un regard qui fut loin d'être chaleureux. J'avais de ces sautes d'humeur imprévisible, qui rendait dingue. C'était incroyable la manière dont j'arrivais à éloigner les gens autour de moi grâce à ça.

Edward balança son sac sur épaule et me toisa avant de sortir de l'amphi. Je ne devais pas laisser les choses se terminer ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Et si tu t'excusais, Bella ?

- Hey Edward, je – […] » J'attrapais le pan de sa veste et je ne sus plus quoi dire quand il me fit face.

Je lui fis un signe de la tête pour lui montrer la sortie et il hocha la tête. Super, maintenant je me rendais compte que j'étais stupide. J'allumais ma cigarette et pris une bouffée de nicotine dès mes premiers pas à l'air libre, qui m'aida à décompresser un peu et marchait jusqu'à ma voiture en poussant parfois des coudes. Le campus grouillait d'étudiants. C'était toujours pareil en début d'année mais passé septembre l'effectif diminuait considérablement. C'était franchement malheureux mais j'étais aussi fière de moi, j'avais tenu deux ans.

Il était resté silencieux tut le long du chemin. Je jetai mon mégot à terre et levais la tête. Edward avait cet air détaché sur le visage. Je me demandais à chaque fois pourquoi, il paraissait, si loin.

« - Merde! Marmonnais-je. Je suis désolée, j'ai cette manie d'éloigner les gens quand ils essaient d'en connaitre un peu plus sur moi ! »

Il hocha la tête, en fronçant les sourcils. « - Je comprends ! Il m'arrive parfois de le faire, enfin !

- Donc ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on continu mais dans un endroit qui est familier ?

- A quoi tu penses ? »

Je regardais mes pieds et triturais maladroitement mon vêtement. « - Chez toi ! Soufflais-je. Enfin, tu disais que je pouvais voir votre nouvelle maison par moi-même alors… enfin, et je suis sure que ça plairait à ta cinglée de sœur ! Débitais-je »

Je relevais la tête brusquement, certaine d'avoir encore dit une bêtise. Mais Edward avait ce sourire en coin triomphant qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. « - Demain soir, je suis sûre que ça ferait aussi plaisir à Emmett ! »

Je hochais la tête. « - Demain soir, alors ! » Je jetais mon sac dans ma voiture et ouvris le côté conducteur.

Edward sourit et s'en alla des que je fus installé. Je soupirais en le regardant gagner l'autre côté du campus. Même ca démarche était surnaturelle.

(…)

Mon téléphone avait sonné tout le long du trajet. Pourquoi je l'avais mis dans mon sac de toute façon ? Quand je le trouvais, il arrêta de sonner. _Evidemment !_ C'était Jasper. Je le rappelais directement mais il ne décrocha pas. Parfois je me demandais si Jasper était intelligent. Je détestais les sms alors je ne m'encombrais pas plus. Jasper rappellerait surement. Je rangeais mon téléphone dans une poche de mon jean et montais en voiture. Je voulais rentrer chez moi sans aucun détour aujourd'hui. Il était bientôt dix-huit heures quand je passais la porte d'entrée.

« - Bella, chérie c'est toi ? s'écria ma mère

- Non, c'est le facteur Renée et je suis venu te faire ta fête ! Répondis-je, sarcastique

- Ne sois pas grossière, jeune fille ! dit-elle amusée en débarquant dans le vestibule »

Je jetais mon sac près de la porte et la suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Elle savait que j'avais besoins de ma dose de céréales. Elle me prit un bol, une cuillère et les céréales en question. De mon côté, je pris le lait. Je m'installais sur le comptoir de la cuisine et versait une tonne de lait et de céréales dans mon bol.

« - Alors comment c'était aujourd'hui ? demanda faussement désinvolte »

Renée était tellement prévisible, je savais dès que j'avais passé la porte d'entrée qu'elle voulait savoir pour mon rendez avec Esmée. Je pris une cuillère importante de céréales et la regardait s'impatienter. J'étais aussi sadique parfois, ça m'amusait de la voir trépigner.

« - C'était enrichissant, dis-je en avalant une autre cuillère. Esméeestquelqu'undeformidable !

- Bella, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Et tu penses que ça t'a aidé ? Me demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise »

Je hochais la tête. Mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue. J'avais été satisfaites de mon entrevue avec Esmée, c'était juste, le après avec Edward qui m'avait laissé quelque peu irrité. Mais c'était de ma faute après tout. Je terminais mon bol et me levais pour le déposer dans l'évier.

« - Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles aussi tendue ma belle ?

- Ce n'est pas Esmée je t'assure, je suis contente que tu m'es proposés ce programme vraiment mais c'est juste – […]

- Tu t'es disputés avec Jasper ? Me coupa-t-elle, compatissante

- Maman, je t'en prie ! La dernière fois que je me suis disputé avec Jasper c'était au lycée après qui l'est pris l'initiative de nous faire sortir ensemble Eric Yorkie et moi au bal de promo, dis-je encore dégouté. Ça avait été horrible, rajoutais-je en me tournant vers elle, dos contre l'évier. J'évitais son regard avec soin.

- Alors qu'est-ce que – […] Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria-t-elle en plaçant une main devant sa bouche, c'est à cause d'un garçon, c'est ça ? »

Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer. Pourquoi je l'avais regardé, putain.

« - N-non, bégayais-je qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, ce n'est pas à cause d'un garçon.

- Oh mon bébé, je suis si heureuse de te voir avancer ! Qui est ce ? Je le connais ? demanda-t-elle amusée

- Je ne t'entends pas Renée ! M'écriais-je à voix haute, en essayant de surpasser sa voix. »

Je sortais de la cuisine en vitesse et montais dans ma chambre. J'entendis une de ses dernières répliques avant de refermer la porte _: Est-ce qui t'a proposé un rendez-vous ?_ Bien sûr que non_. Je lui avais proposé un rendez-vous._ Elle pouvait être foutument perspicace quand elle le voulait. J'étais tout de même amusé par la situation, ça nous avait aidées à décompresser.

(…)

Je sortis de la douche, serviette autour de la poitrine et une autre autour de la tête. J'attrapais un pyjama propre au passage et l'enfilais rapidement. J'entrepris de sécher mes cheveux quand mon téléphone sonna. Ça devait être Jasper qui me rappelait. Je me jetais sur mon lit et le pris sur ma table de chevet.

« - Bella Swan à l'appareil que puis-je pour toi, Boucle d'Or ? Déclarais-je, derechef

- Ton humour est à tomber, Bella ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ? Me demanda-t-il faussement ennuyé

- Peut être bien, répondis-je en riant. Alors quoi t'es venues prendre de mes nouvelles ?

- C'est à peu près ca et te prévenir que – [...]

- Attend, on toque à ma porte ! Ça doit être ma mère, je l'ai laissé suffocante dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. Elle s'est mise en tête qu'un garçon me plaisait – […] Maman, ce n'est pas le moment ! déclarais-je, en ouvrant vivement la porte. »

« - Salut, Bella ! Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Alice ? M'écriais-je, surprise

- Donc je disais, te prévenir qu'Alice n'allait pas tardait à débarquer chez toi ! Termina Jasper »


End file.
